


Baby

by fivesecondsofflannels



Category: Buttercream squad, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivesecondsofflannels/pseuds/fivesecondsofflannels
Summary: Jack and you break up, but you're pregnant, Conor finds out and convinces you to come back to London for a bit





	Baby

“It’s just not worth it Jack.” You say, pacing up and down in front of the sofa where he was sitting. “You’re busy with YouTube and all your projects, I’m busy with my last month or so at uni and I’m moving back to Brighton soon. We just don’t have time for each other anymore.” You continued.  
Jack said nothing, his head falling into his hands.  
“But I love you.” He mumbled.  
You sighed and sat down beside him, pulling his hands into yours so that he would look at you.  
“And I love you too. But right now, if we continue the way we are, this is going to end messily. There’s going to be fights and drama and that’s not something that either of us need right now. I love you, and if we’re meant to be then we’ll come back to each other.” You said, gazing into his increasingly misty blue eyes.  
He nodded his head lightly, looking to the ground to avoid your gaze.  
After placing a kiss on his head, you got your coat and left your now ex-boyfriends apartment.  
After that night, you and Jack stayed somewhat good friends, seeing each other on the odd occasion. But it hurt to be with him, but not with him. Seeing him all over girls at clubs and parties hurt you to see, even if you had initiated the break up.  
After you finished your degree, you moved back to your hometown of Brighton. You loved how everything felt comfortable to you, to hear the waves hitting the rocks at the sea, to hear children playing in the playground. But it made you sad, everything around had reminded you of things you had done with Jack. You had grown to be the cliché relationship of childhood friends turning into love. You had played in the playground together, been round to each other’s houses a countless amount of times, your first kiss had been on the beach that you find so relaxing.  
You had begun to get nauseous over the past couple of weeks, thinking it was just the flu as you got sick quite often, you just left it. However, while over at your parents’ house to have some company as you lived by yourself, your mum convinced you to take a pregnancy test just to make sure.  
You had left the two sticks on the bathroom counter beside the sink, fidgeting with your hands and unable to stand still. After the three minutes were up, you nervously walked over to the tests.  
Lifting the piece of toilet paper off that you had to cover them, they both revealed the same thing.  
Positive.  
~Time skip to the present~  
After finding out you were pregnant you had phoned Jack but he didn’t pick up. Although it was evident he was on his phone from the extensive amount of snapchats he had posted with random girls from a party.  
That night after talking it out with your mum and about thirty litres of tears, you decided it would be best to keep it, however since Jack was obviously busy with YouTube and partying, you didn’t want to ruin that for him just as he was getting more successful at his dream job.  
Over those nine months, with a lot of help from your family, you set up your own café/bookstore in Brighton. Something you have dreamed of having ever since you were young.  
After nine struggling months, you brought the sweetest calmest baby girl into the world, Ella Rose Maynard.  
You were currently in the grocery shop picking up some bits and bobs for the house. Ella was now just over one years old and had begun to walk about a month or so ago. She had light blonde baby hair, and the most stunning blue eyes that were just like her fathers.  
It was a beautiful summers day outside, so you were glad when you finally got to the frozen section to cool down.  
Seemingly, that wasn’t just your idea. While talking absentmindedly to Ella about the things you needed to get you didn’t notice a man standing in front of your trolley.  
“I’m so sorry!” you tell him as you watch him leaning down to pick up some of the food he had dropped in the collision.  
“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” He said, standing up from the ground to look at you. When he did he said the words you were least expecting.  
“Y/n?”  
Looking at him properly, you gasped slightly.  
“Conor?”  
It turns out Conor was down from London to visit his family for a bit before they went on holiday. As you both were catching up, Ella started to become fussy, not liking to be ignored for even those short five minutes.  
You walk over to her side, picking her up out of the seat and placed her on your hip. She snuggled into your neck as you walked back over to Conor.  
Conor’s face was priceless when you introduced him to her. But he quickly smiled, holding his hand out to your child.  
She looked up at you with a confused look on her face and you laughed.  
“Con, she doesn’t know what that is, here.” You said, repositioning his hand so it was flat and upright.  
“Can you give Conor a high five?” you asked her.  
She giggled and put her tiny hand in the middle of Conor’s much larger one.  
Conor’s smile was brighter than you’d ever seen it, but it soon turned to an inquisitive one.  
“It’s funny, I thought she reminded me of someone, she looks like Anna when she was a baby.” He joked about, tickling her side.  
“Well, uh, yeah…” you trailed off, not knowing what to reply to that.  
“Y/n?” he asked, everything now clicking in his head, the age of her, the similarities in both looks and behaviour. “Is she Jack’s?” he asked softly.  
Ella nuzzled her head back into your neck as her new friend had stopped playing with her. You ran your fingers through her soft blonde hair, willing yourself to be calm about this all.  
You nodded your head, trying to gage his emotions at both you and the situation he found you in.  
With a little yawn, you felt Ella’s head start to get heavy.  
“Come back to mine? I’ll explain everything to you I promise.” You told him, beginning to walk to the checkouts with what you had gotten.  
When you got home you explained to him that you had already broke up with Jack when you had found out about your pregnancy. How you had tried to get in contact with Jack but he hadn’t answered or returned your calls. He was preoccupied with his job and girls that you didn’t want him to resent Ella for ruining a time in his life he loved so much.  
“I’m leaving in a couple of days to go back to London, come with me. Just for a week or so.”  
You shook your head, “Ella is here and my shop, I can’t just up and go when I want to Con, I have responsibilities.”  
“Bring her with you, and I’m sure your shop will be fine to be shut for a week. You need a break. You can come stay with me, I’ve got a spare bedroom for the two of you and everything.”  
After a lot of persuading you finally agreed to go up with him in a couple of days.  
You drove Conor up to London as he had originally got the train down and so that you could have your own car to get about places.  
After a couple of days of getting situated and Ella getting used to a new environment you had agreed to meet up with all your friends that you had missed in the two years you were gone.  
The ‘buttercream squad’ minus Jack had gathered in Conor’s living room, waiting for the surprise that he had promised.  
“You can come out now.” He called to you after he had finally got them all to be quiet.  
You walked out of the spare bedroom, walking nervously towards the living room.  
As soon as you could be seen in view, exclamations of happiness erupted from the five boys. They all hurried out of their seats, all coming at once to give you a hug.  
After an hour or so of catching up with all the boys you were eventually asked the question of why you went pretty much completely M.I.A. on your social medias and basically restarted life two years ago. You told them that they had to be quiet and you would show them. Standing up you ushered them to follow you into the spare bedroom, urging them to please be quiet.  
Opening the door, you gestured over to the crib in the corner. As quietly as five fully grown men could, they shuffled over to the side of it, trying to get a glance at what was inside.  
As their eyes fully adjusted to the lack of light in the room they saw the peacefully sleeping baby and gasps filled the room.  
You brought them out before they could wake her up and as soon as you shut the door you were bombarded with questions.  
“Is that a baby?”  
“Is it yours?”  
“Who’s the dad?”  
“How did you keep it a secret for so long?”  
“She’s so cute I just want to squish her little che-“  
“Stop!” you shouted at them, “One at a time.”  
You answered all the questions they had about her, just in time for you to hear her waking up. You bundled her up in a blanket and brought her out to the living room. All the boys were smiling brightly, her tired eyes darting around the room at the large unknown people in front of her. Sitting down, you turned her to face them and as you introduced them they waved at her, receiving a cute giggle in response.  
The boys were as won over as Conor was. She had them all wrapped around her little finger by the end of that night.  
The boys came over the next couple of days to get her used to them. And right now, she was sitting on Joe’s lap, laughing at all the funny faces that he was pulling.  
He was setting her on the ground to walk over to who she wanted next when the front door slammed open. You heard some degree of a coat being taken off and a shout from him, “Conor? Why is no one answering my calls?”  
Because of the loud noise, Ella had waddled as fast as she could over to you, getting you to pick her up so she could hide in your neck.  
Conor had a panicked look on his face and rushed over to the living room door to try and stop Jack from coming in.  
You saw Conor backing up, attempting to block his view into the room.  
“Why are you being so weird? Are you having some secret party I wasn’t invited to?” you head the joking voice.  
Conor was pushed out of the way by him and he stood in the doorway looking in on what he was missing.  
He was exactly the same as he was two years ago, shining blue eyes, cheeky smile, wavy hair.  
But when his eyes landed on you the smile turned confused, and when his eyes drifted downwards to Ella, they turned angry.  
“This is what you tried to hide from me then?!” he screamed at his brother, pushing him out of the way and making his way out the front door.  
Conor ran after his furious brother, attempting to calm him down.  
Lifting Ella up with you, you handed her to Oli, pressing a kiss to her head as she cuddled into him.  
You walked out into the hallway, hearing the current argument between the two brothers.  
“She’s back and you never even told me?! And she has a baby!? What the hell is going on?” Jack yelled. “Why were you hiding it? Is it yours? That’s why you were wasn’t it! You banged the love of my life and knocked her up!”  
You couldn’t take them fighting over something that wasn’t true, so you opened the front door and yelled at Jack who looked like he was about to punch Conor.  
“It’s yours!”  
Jack’s fist froze mid-air and his head snapped towards yours.  
“What?” he questioned, arms growing slack and falling to his sides.  
“She’s yours. Conor bumped into me in Brighton, quite literally.” You said, smiling at the memory. “Now will you come inside where I can explain this to you properly?”  
He nodded, looking like he was in a daze.  
Walking back into the apartment you walked past the living room door, seeing Ella now peacefully sleeping in the crook of Oli’s arms.  
Jack took a proper look at her now, seeing the familiar features of his and your own mixed into this tiny human being.  
You took him into your room for the past week and sat down. You both sat down on the edge of the bed and he looked up at you expectantly.  
“She’s called Ella. She’s just over one year old. I tried to tell you Jack, I really did. But you didn’t answer so I just assumed that since you didn’t want me in your life so it would be better to keep Ella out too.”  
You told him how you still kept up with him, watching his and the boys’ vlogs daily. You both just caught up what you had both missed over the past two years, filling each other in on what you had done.  
After two hours of talking you had agreed to meet up with him at the park with Ella to get them used to each other.  
It was a long day of playing and laughs and picture worthy moments. Jack and Ella had gotten along like a house on fire. He pushed her on the swing, walked about with her on his shoulders and she even let him go down the slide with her.  
As you were walking to a nearby coffee shop, Ella fell asleep.  
You both sat down at a table near the large window overlooking the business men and women and those who were out and about.  
You both began to talk about your past relationship and if there were any current ones. For both the answer was no.  
“You can’t exactly go far on a date after telling them that you have a child.” You joked.  
He hummed slightly, “I tried to date other people, but no one could even compare to you.”  
You looked down at your sleeping angel, running your hand briefly across her head.  
“You were my first love, it really hurt me when we split.” You said, not wanting to look him in the eye.  
He nods his head slightly, “You were my only love.” He said softly, holding his hand in yours and gently running his thumb across yours.  
After that night, you told Jack that you needed to know if he was serious about being in Ella’s life. That she was your first priority. You got into a short routine with Jack over the next week or so and it was very hard to get Ella to go back to Brighton with you.  
Jack helped you find a small shop front, moving your business up into London while you stayed in his flat with Ella, allowing them the time that they had missed together.  
It was now Christmas; your relationship had quickly picked up where you left off when you moved in with each other. The boys loved Ella and loved the fact that you and Jack were back together.  
You were finishing up organising the presents underneath the tree when you heard the door to Jack’s flat open.  
Jack had been out with the boys having a Christmas dinner with them all before actual Christmas.  
You heard tiny pitter patters of feet coming down the stairs of the girl you had put to bed hours ago.  
“Daddy!” she called.  
You turned around to see Ella flinging herself at Jack from the bottom of the stairs, wrapping her arms around his neck when he caught her.  
“Read book dada?” she said, doing the puppy eyes that she had perfected months ago.  
He chuckled and agreed, “Go up to bed and I’ll be there in a minute.” He said, placing a kiss on her cheek.  
As she was going up the stairs you came over to where he was standing, wrapping your arms around his waist and putting your head on his chest.  
“Good night with the boys?” you mumbled into his collarbone  
“Great, but I would have preferred to spend it with my girls.” He replied, kissing your head, and then taking a step back from you.  
“The princess awaits.” He laughed, kissing you properly before heading up the stairs.  
You thought back to those years ago, that you said if you were to come back to each other if you were meant to be. Evidently you were.


End file.
